Stay With Me
by ArtificialRed
Summary: Naraku is defeated and the Shikon Jewel is complete. It's time for Inuyasha to fulfill his promise to Kikyo, but can Kagome and his friends convince him otherwise? (Complete)
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note**: This is my very first Inuyasha fanfic. I've only seen what they've shown on Cartoon Network, so I obviously won't know as much as you who've seen more episodes. Anyway, please cut me some slack, but if I do make some huge mistake feel free to let me know. Otherwise, I burn easy, so please don't flame me. But like I said, constructive criticism is welcome. Praise is welcome too, hint hint!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or anything pertaining to the show, yada yada. I am but a humble fan.

**Summary:** Naraku is defeated and the Shikon Jewel is complete. It's time for Inuyasha to fulfill his promise to Kikyo, but can Kagome and his friends convince him otherwise?

The village was quiet and very run down. It was obvious there had been an attack there of some sort, and no one had been around to repair the damaged homes and other structures for quite some time. It was just sitting there now, empty at most times. This was not one of those times. A small albeit unique group of travelers had arrived there not long ago, but their business there was not to repair, but rather to lay a friend to rest.

Kohaku deserved to be buried with his family. Neither Sango nor her friends would have had it any other way.

The young demon exterminator and her friends listened solemnly as Miroku, their monk companion, performed a ceremony for the fallen boy. Tears stung at Sango's eyes, but she was determined not to break down in front of the others. Kagome, the girl from the future, squeezed the shoulders of her dear friend in a sideways hug of sorts. The two youkai in their presence, Shippo the young fox demon, and Kirara, the fire cat stood quietly at the ladies' feet. Shippo was holding back tears of his own.

The hanyou which led this group, Inuyasha, wasn't anywhere to be seen during the makeshift funeral. Rather, he was tucked away in a hut, not yet having woken up from the final battle with the troupe's ultimate enemy, a half demon named Naraku. Inuyasha had suffered the brunt of Naraku's attack during the fight. When it was all over, Kagome was amazed (and relieved) that he was even alive.

But Sango's younger brother Kohaku was not as fortunate. Used as a tool by Naraku, the boy was forced to fight his last living relative. Sango could only stand to fight the boy half-heartedly, and in the end, had suffered many serious blows from his weapon. Sango thought for sure that she was going to die by his hand, but then, she had already resigned herself to the fact that she was going to follow him into death anyway, so if she was to be killed by her younger brother, even if it meant keeping her friends safe from him for just a little while, then she would gladly do so.

In the end, however, it was Kohaku who died for his sister. Having finally come to his own senses, the boy pushed his sister out of the way of an attack she didn't see coming, and ended up taking the strike himself. With his last words he told Sango that he knew about everything she had done for him, and his last wish was that she continue on and live as happy a life as possible. Right now, Sango didn't know how that would be possible, but maybe with time she would find a way.

Miroku finished his prayer and walked over to the ladies. He motioned for Kagome and the youkai to follow him so they could leave Sango alone with her brother for a while. Knowing she needed time to herself, they all nodded and followed the monk into the hut where Inuyasha lay unconscious. Kagome heaved a sigh and took up post next to the half demon she loved, wondering why her friends had to suffer so much for such a small jewel, the Shikon no tama. Currently the completed jewel hung around her neck, but angered by all the pain it had caused, she took it off and put it away in her bag. She couldn't bear to look at it then, to be reminded of how she had broken it into so many pieces, how really it was her own fault everything had happened. She looked down at the pained expression on Inuyasha's face and began to silently cry.

'If I hadn't been so stupid and broke the Shikon jewel,' she thought, 'we never would have had to fight Naraku for the shards and Inuyasha wouldn't be laying here hurt.'

Shippo, having smelled her tears, crawled into her lap to comfort her. Miroku also noticed that she was crying.

"If you'd like," he offered, "I could make dinner for us all."

"Thanks, Miroku, but I'm not hungry right now. But I'm sure Shippo would like to eat something." Just as she said the words, the little fox demon's stomach began to rumble wildly, bringing forth a faint smile on Kagome's lips.

"Inuyasha's going to be alright, isn't he Kagome?" the boy asked.

"I don't know." Kagome choked the words out.

"Come on Shippo," piped in Miroku. "Let's go outside and start a fire for dinner."

Kagome gave Miroku a thankful look for taking Shippo off her hands, even if it was for only a little while. Not that the kitsune was bothering her, Kagome just needed some time to herself. Almost immediately after Naraku was killed they had begun their journey to the demon exterminator's village to lay Kohaku to rest before it was too late. She hadn't had time to be by herself with her emotions. She hadn't even really taken a good look at Inuyasha's wounds.

Delicately she pulled away his outer garment to find his under garment soaked through with blood, and she silently hoped that not all of the blood was his, for if it was, he was surely in trouble. Careful not to cause him further pain, she pulled away the under garment as well, revealing many deep wounds. She sighed as more tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She had never seen wounds on Inuyasha this bad before. Even the time the Wind Scar had been reflected back to him off Kanna's mirror, he hadn't suffered quite this much injury. How she wished she could take him back to her own time for medical attention, but seeing as how people in her time had never seen men with dog ears and long silver hair, it just wasn't a good idea. The best she could do was treat him with the supplies she had brought back with her.

"I hope this doesn't hurt," she whispered to him, knowing full well the he couldn't hear her. As carefully as she could she removed his shirts in order to treat the wounds. They had been bandaged before their journey, but they needed to be treated again now.

She set aside the bloody clothes and picked up a bowl of water lying not too far from her legs. Pulling a piece off her tattered school uniform, she soaked it in the warm liquid and used it to wash his wounds. He winced when the wet cloth made contact with his skin, causing Kagome to jump back a little.

"Inuyasha? Can you hear me?" she asked him sweetly.

"Kagome?" he managed to say between haggard breaths. "Is Naraku…."?

"Yes. He's gone now. You did it, Inuyasha. You destroyed him."

Kagome could have sworn she saw a smile grace his lips before he fell back into his state of unconsciousness.

She continued to clean his wounds, and when satisfied she had done a good enough job, she bandaged him up again with the extra bandages in her bag. She noted that she would need to get more soon, especially if he kept on bleeding like he was.

The raven-haired girl picked up the bloody clothes and empty washing bowl and took them outside the hut, leaving her hanyou alone to rest for a while. The rest of her companions were seated around a fire, which had something boiling in a pot in the middle of it.

"How is he?" Sango and Miroku asked in unison, causing both to look at each other and then blush slightly.

"It's not good," she replied honestly. "I can't remember the last time I saw him hurt this bad." Sighing, she sat down next to Sango, who put her arm around her friend much like Kagome had done for her earlier.

"He'll pull through. He's very tough," Sango offered.

"I know he is. He just doesn't deserve to be suffering like that, not after all he's been through. None of you deserve to have suffered the way you have. I'm so sorry. If I hadn't broke the jewel…" She couldn't finish her statement for the lump that developed in her throat.

"None of us blame you Kagome," Sango explained.

"Of course not," added Miroku. "Naraku was the cause of everyone's pain, not you. Naraku would have found a way to make as many people as he could suffer despite whether or not he had any jewel shards. It was his malice which caused all this, not you."

"If not for you, Kagome, probably none of us would have met each other, and if we hadn't joined forces, who knows if Naraku would have been defeated or not," said Sango.

Kagome nodded in agreement, although her conscience still wasn't free of guilt.

"Is it ready yet?" piped in Shippo, effectively breaking the heavy silence. Miroku glanced into the kettle.

"I believe it is," he smiled and began to dish out everyone some of the stew he had prepared. It wasn't as good as the food Kagome brought back from her time, but it filled their bellies just as well.

Soon everyone decided to retire for the night and try and sleep as best they could. Kagome, however, took up her post by Inuyasha's side again. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until she knew he was going to be all right. She made herself as comfortable as she could in the small hut and resigned herself to a long night.

* * *

"Have you been up all night, Kagome?" asked Miroku as he and the others began to congregate around the breakfast that Kagome had obviously prepared.

"Yes," she admitted. "I just haven't been able to sleep since our fight with Naraku."

"Did Inuyasha wake up?" Shippo asked as he took a seat beside Kagome in order to wait for his breakfast, which she was dishing up.

"No, not yet," she practically whispered, handing the young demon his bowl.

"I can speak for myself," stated an agitated voice. The group all turned in unison to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway of the hut he had been in. He seemed to be holding himself up with the doorframe. Kagome immediately stood and rushed to his aid. Positioning her shoulder underneath his arm, she allowed him to put some of his weight onto her, making it easier for him to walk to the fire where the others were gathered. They both grunted a little as Kagome helped the hanyou to sit.

"How are you feeling?" Sango asked him.

"I'm fine."

"We were all worried about you," Shippo added.

"Why? You should all know by now that I heal fast," he replied as he tucked his arms into his sleeves.

"It was really bad this time," Kagome said softly.

"It couldn't have been that bad if I'm still alive."

Kagome wanted desperately to throw her arms around him, to tell him that she loved him and had been terrified that she had lost him forever. She restrained herself though, as she usually did. Terrified that he'd reject her, Kagome always ended up keeping her feelings locked inside, where they threatened to eat her alive. She wanted him to know, but never felt that she could let him. But now that the jewel was complete and the threat of Naraku gone, maybe she could tell him after all. And if he did reject her, she could always go home to her own time and never return.

"Are you listening to me wench?" Inuyasha questioned as he waved his hand in front of Kagome's face.

Snapped out of her thoughts she asked, "What is it?"

"I asked you what was for breakfast?"

"Oh. Just some soup," she answered.

"Is there any ramen in your bag?"

"Yes. I was saving it until you were awake."

"Well I'm awake now. Make me some." It didn't quite come off as a command, more like a suggestion.

"Why not? You deserve it after all," stated Kagome, a cheery tone masking her irritation at having to cook a whole new meal. But ramen was easy at least, and Inuyasha really did deserve it. Inwardly she sighed as she began digging through her large yellow bag in search of her kettle.

Sango and Miroku sat silently next to each other, both wanting to ask the same question, but both too afraid of the answer to ask it. Shippo, on the other hand, had no problems bringing up the delicate subject.

"What are you going to wish for on the jewel, Inuyasha?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"Maybe it's none of our business Shippo," she said. Kagome was also afraid of the answer Inuyasha would give. Her heart would surely be broken if he still wanted to become a full demon.

"It is too our business," Shippo retorted. "We all helped him gather the sacred jewel shards, so we should know what he plans to do with it." He made a good point, but not good enough for the hanyou.

"It is none of your business runt," he replied with a scowl in the kitsune's direction. Had he the strength to walk away, he surely would have. Instead he settled on whacking the poor boy on the head. "Is my ramen ready?" he demanded.

"The water isn't boiling yet," Kagome informed him. She was mad at Inuyasha for hitting Shippo once again, but at the same time she was glad he avoided answering his question. She was terrified of his answer.

In a matter of minutes, Inuyasha had his ramen and was eating it as fast as his weakened state would let him. Seeing that the hanyou was no longer in danger of slipping into death, Kagome finally let herself relax some, fatigue almost instantly taking over when she did so.

"If none of you need me for anything, I'd like to go to the hot springs. I haven't had a chance to clean myself up in days," Kagome stated.

"I think I'll go with you if you don't mind," said Sango. "I even think there might be some kimono's left in my old house for us to wear so we can wash our clothes as well."

Kagome smiled and nodded at the idea. The prospect of fresh clothing really appealed to her.

Soon the women were off with Kilala at their heels, leaving the males still sitting around the fading fire. No one said anything for several minutes, and Shippo was getting anxious to do something.

"You two are boring. Let's play a game or something!" he suggested.

"Why don't you look in Kagome's bag for some drawing materials? I'd like to speak with Inuyasha alone for a while," Miroku told the boy.

Shippo sighed and did as he was told. As soon as the boy was in the hut Inuyasha had previously occupied, Miroku decided it was safe enough to talk about some adult matters.

"So you wanna talk, do ya?" Inuyasha began, setting his now empty bowl aside.

"Inuyasha, what is it you intend to do with the Shikon Jewel? Shippo was correct when he said we have a right to know. Do you still intend to become full demon?"

"So what if I do?"

"I'm serious Inuyasha. The wish you make can have serious consequences." Miroku didn't feel as though Inuyasha really intended to become a demon, not since his transformations at least. Still, Miroku felt he needed to know what the hanyou intended to do so he could plan for whatever consequences Inuyasha's wish may have.

"I not going to become a full-fledged demon. I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet," he replied honestly.

"You do realize that once a wish has been made and the jewel is no more, that Kagome more than likely won't be able to pass through the well anymore. We would never see her again."

The half demon sat silently, not making eye contact with the monk, but rather looking off to the side as though not wanting to acknowledge that possibility.

"She never once left your side while you were unconscious. She hasn't even slept since the final battle for fear that something would happen to you during the night."

Still Inuyasha sat silently. Miroku was getting frustrated. Inuyasha needed to come to terms with his feelings for Kagome before she left forever. He knew one thing that would get the silver-haired boy's attention.

"What do you intend to do about Kikyo?" Inuyasha snapped to attention. "Do you still intend to follow her into hell?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a shriek from Shippo.

"Inuyasha!" the boy shouted as he bounded up to him. "Look what I drew!" Shippo proudly held up his artwork, a drawing of himself in-between Inuyasha and Kagome. They looked like a family.

Sighing, Inuyasha got to his feet and, using a sheathed Tetsusaiga to support himself, began to walk away.

"I'm going for a walk," he grunted. "Don't follow me."

* * *

Inuyasha found a fallen tree on which to sit on. It wasn't very far from the village, but far enough that that meddlesome monk wouldn't bother him anymore. What business was it of his what Inuyasha did with the jewel? What did Miroku care about what happened with Kikyo?

Kikyo. Of course he intended to follow her into hell. He owed her his life, couldn't they see that? But still, Inuyasha wasn't sure he was ready to leave Kagome behind. He had grown very attached to her. But why would she want to stay with him now that the jewel was complete and they didn't need each other to find the shards? And besides, he needed to stay loyal to Kikyo, didn't he?

Soon, feminine voices drifted into the half dog demon's ears. It was Kagome and Sango, and they were coming his way. Too exhausted to move, Inuyasha decided to stay where he was and let them come to him. He wanted to see Kagome again anyway.

The girls were laughing about something. Curious, he decided to pay attention to their conversation.

"You look fine Kagome. Plus you blend in better in this era in a kimono than you do in your usual clothes." It was Sango speaking.

"I'm sure I do, it's just a little uncomfortable is all. I almost never wear a kimono anymore," Kagome replied. Now Inuyasha was really curious. He had never seen Kagome in a kimono before.

Sango sighed. "I've decided to rebuild my village," she stated. "I'm going to ask Miroku if he'll stay with me here. Do you think it's wrong for me to ask? Should I wait for him to say something first?"

"I don't think it's wrong at all," replied Kagome. "You need to find out where your relationship is going. Trust me, you don't want to drive yourself crazy by sitting around waiting on him."

"Maybe you need to follow your own advice?"

"That's different. Miroku's not in love with another woman."

"He cares about you more than you know he does," Sango said referring to the hanyou who was eavesdropping on them.

The women continued on in silence before finally coming upon Inuyasha sitting on a fallen tree.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she blushed slightly. "Have you been listening to us?"

"How could I not? The whole forest can hear you two." He didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did, but he didn't want them to see how taken aback he was at the sight of Kagome in a red kimono. She was breathtaking.

"I'm going on ahead," announced Sango. "You should stay here and help Inuyasha get back to the village when he's ready."

Kagome nodded and took a seat next to the object of her affection.

"So," started Inuyasha, "Miroku and Sango huh?"

"Haven't you noticed before?" she asked. Surely he had to have seen the glances, the blushes, Miroku's shameless flirting at least!

"I thought she hated him. She's always smacking him and calling him a pervert."

"Just because you get mad at somebody sometimes, it doesn't mean you don't care about them," she replied. He nodded in understanding.

"I've wanted to talk to you, Inuyasha, about how things are going to be now. I need to tell you something, something important." But as she tried to look him in the eye, she noticed that his attention was now focused elsewhere, to the one thing that always took his attention away from her.

Cautiously, one of Kikyo's soul-stealers flew overhead. Inuyasha followed it with his eyes in order to see the direction it took. He then looked to Kagome.

"I have to go," he said apologetically.

"I know," she said softly.

Painfully, Inuyasha stood up and began to walk away. His image became blurred in her eyes as tears threatened to fall down Kagome's face. She stood and walked away in the opposite direction, letting the tears fall freely.

Inuyasha cursed inwardly when he smelled the salty fragrance of fresh tears. He hated it when she cried over him. But he had to go. He had to see Kikyo.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's note**: Much love to my two reviewers, DarkRose217 and Kawaii Youkai Miko! You have no idea how happy your feedback made me! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** They're not mine!

Kagome slowly made her way to the outskirts of the demon exterminator village. She couldn't bring herself to go inside just yet however. She wanted to calm down before she saw her friends again, before she had to tell them that once again Inuyasha had left her to go find Kikyo. It was humiliating to say the least.

Wiping her eyes, she let herself slide down into a seated position next to a boulder. She sniffed through her nose just before swallowing the lump in her throat. She didn't want to be crying over this, but she couldn't help herself. There she was, ready to tell Inuyasha that she loved him, and Kikyo had to show up and ruin it all. Why did he always have to run after her? Couldn't he just have waited a few more minutes so he could at least hear what Kagome wanted to tell him?

Suddenly it was painfully clear. Inuyasha was always going to pick Kikyo over her, whether she declared her love to him or not. What choice did she have but to go home to her own time and try to forget the past three years? And yet that thought broke her heart, not just because she would never see Inuyasha or her friends again, but also because she had come to love her life in the Feudal Era. Somewhere along the line she had come to prefer sleeping under the stars to hanging out in the mall. She had come to prefer riding on fire cats' and dog-demons' backs to the cars and buses of her time. She preferred the folk songs the villagers would sometimes play on flutes and drums to the latest and greatest pop music her friends would always clamor to buy. Everything people cared and worried about in her time just seemed so trivial now compared to what the villagers had to go through. They built their own houses, grew their own food and took care of each other, and it all just seemed so right to Kagome. Sure, it was going to be nice being with her family again, but part of her would always long for the simpler life here in Feudal Japan.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked no one. "Now I don't even feel right in my own time. I just don't belong anywhere anymore."

She continued to sit there next to that boulder until she managed to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

"Back from the springs already?" Miroku questioned with a smile as he watched Sango make her way towards him.

"Yes," she replied, taking a seat next to him, but far enough away that roaming hands could not reach her. "I left Kagome in the woods with Inuyasha so they could talk. Before we ran into him I was trying to convince Kagome that she should talk to him about how she feels. I don't know if I got through to her though."

"I had a similar conversation with Inuyasha, although he gave me no response."

"Did you ask him about what he plans to wish for?"

"Yes, but he hadn't yet decided. But he did assure me that he no longer intends to become a full demon. I also asked him about Kikyo, but Shippo interrupted us before he was able to answer."

Sango sighed.

"At least you tried," she stated. Noticing that Kilala had run off with Shippo, she decided that now might be a good time to talk to Miroku about their relationship, seeing as they almost never had time alone together.

"Miroku," she began, "I've decided that I want to rebuild my village, so I'm going to be staying here after Inuyasha and Kagome leave."

"Rebuilding your village is a very noble undertaking and I commend you for it." Inwardly, Miroku's was worried. Did she want him to stay with her, or was she just informing him of the end of their journey together?

Sango felt incredibly awkward herself. Was it really a woman's place to ask a man to stay with her? Would he think her inappropriate or presumptuous for asking? Fortunately, her inner debate was soon ended for her.

"Would you like me to stay and assist you?" Miroku spoke up.

Sango let out a sigh and smiled. "I was just about to ask you that," she explained.

"So, does that mean you do want me to stay with you?"

"Yes, Monk."

"And you want to be with me?"

She nodded a reply.

"And you will bear my children?"

"Yes, Miroku. I will have your children." Sango put her hands to her cheeks to cover the deep red blush, but she couldn't cover her smile. Miroku, too, was smiling as though he were the luckiest man in the world. Soon he closed the distance between them and took her into his arms.

"Finally, Sango," he explained, "my life is complete. Naraku is defeated, my wind tunnel is gone, and I have the love of a good woman." Sango melted into his embrace and was thoroughly enjoying the moment until she felt the familiar caresses of wandering hands.

"Just because I love you, Miroku, it doesn't mean you can still do that…. Not all the time at least." Miroku chuckled as she added the last part and then brought her lips into a kiss. Sango replied by wrapping her arms tight around his neck. With Miroku, she knew she'd be able to fulfill Kohaku's wish that she have a happy and long life. It was possible after all.

* * *

Although it was painful to walk, Inuyasha soon found himself in a clearing and in the presence of Kikyo. She was lounging in the branches of an old tree, soul-stealing demons slinking around her.

"Inuyasha," she stated coolly as she opened her eyes. She examined him with a steely gaze. "You're injured."

"I've defeated Naraku once and for all," he explained. "I've avenged you."

"So you say," she replied as she slid down off her branch, positioning herself in front of the hanyou. "Do you think that makes me happy?"

"I promised I would avenge your death and now I have. What else do you want?"

"I want my soul to have peace."

"Tell me how and I'll do it for you," he pleaded. "Please." Suddenly Inuyasha found Kikyo in his arms, and he couldn't help but wrap them around her, holding her close.

"Come with me, Inuyasha. Come with me to hell."

"Why?" he found himself asking, although he already knew the answer. After all, she had wanted this since the day she was brought back.

"You were supposed to die with me that day. But instead I awoke to find you alive and traveling with my reincarnation. How can I ever rest while you still walk this earth? If you truly care for me, you'll come with me."

"More than anything, I want you to have peace," he told her. "I will come with you."

But even as he stood there with the woman he cared about so dearly in his arms, there was only one person he could think about.

'Kagome.'

"Kikyo, there are still things I need to do before I can go. Give me time to take care of them, and then I'll be able to go with you."

"More important things than me?"

"I have friends that will look for me if I disappear." Kikyo noticed that he didn't deny her accusation.

"Very well," she replied. "I will come for you tomorrow evening." She pulled out of his embrace and began to walk away, never once looking back at him.

Inuyasha simply stood where he was and closed his eyes in frustration. How was he going to be able to face Kagome and tell her what he planned to do? He didn't want to leave her, but he had too. Fifty years ago, Kikyo had chose to die rather than to use the Shikon jewel to continue living without him, and for that he owed her his life. What kind of man would he be if he chose to ignore such an act of devotion?

Sighing, he turned and began his arduous trek back to the village. His wounds had yet to heal completely, so he would need to lie down when he got back, even if it was only for a little while.

The sun was high in the sky and he decided that his companions were probably preparing lunch by now. Just walking to where Kikyo was had taken a considerable amount of time. He had been surprised when she agreed to let him say goodbye to his friends. Maybe she finally understood how important they were to him. Maybe this was a new Kikyo, one more like the woman he once loved. Deep down, though, he knew that wasn't the case. The Kikyo he loved died a long time ago. More than likely she was looking forward to taking Inuyasha away in front of everyone, to see the dismay on all of their faces.

And they would be upset too. Inuyasha didn't know how, but somewhere along the lines these people began to care about him. They actually considered him a friend. His whole life it had been all he was looking for, for someone to accept him the way he was. And he had finally found it in some interesting places. Who ever would have thought that a monk and a demon exterminator would call a half-demon their friend? And here he was about to throw it all away. And Kagome. She was someone who cared for Inuyasha's well being even more than her own. She was the most selfless person he had ever met. She was his best friend, and he could no longer imagine life without her. But he had to now. He had to pay his debt to Kikyo. He hoped they would all understand.

* * *

"Kagome? Kagome, wake up."

She would know that voice anywhere.

"Inuyasha?" she asked softly as she opened her eyes. She found the hanyou in question down on one knee before her, supporting himself with his sword.

"You were asleep," he explained. "I would have taken you back to the village, but I don't have the strength yet. You need to get up and walk there." Before he realized what was happening, he found himself being thrown back onto the ground by the force of Kagome wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"You came back," she cried. "I had this horrible feeling that she was going to take you away and I'd never see you again. But you came back!"

"Yeah, I came back. Now would you get off of me?"

Kagome blushed as she realized what a precarious position she had put them in. There was Inuyasha lying directly beneath her as she held him tight. Quickly, she sat herself up and helped him to do the same.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I forgot you were injured. I was just so happy to see you."

"Yeah, well, let's go back. I think I need to rest after being knocked down like that." He barely smiled as he said it to let Kagome know that he wasn't mad at her. She beamed a smile in return as she put his arm over her shoulder in order to help him walk, but Inuyasha pulled away and insisted he walk on his own. Kagome shrugged it off to his usual stubbornness, but in reality he had a different reason. He couldn't stand the guilt of her happiness to see him, her complete willingness to help him walk even though he really didn't need it. It would be so much easier to leave her if she wasn't so caring and loving. If it was any other person he would leave with Kikyo without a second thought, but something about Kagome made him want to stay with her for as long as he could. And here she was so happy in the fact that he had returned to her. It was going to break her heart when he left. How was he going to tell her goodbye?

Maybe he didn't have to. Maybe he should just enjoy what time he had left with her.

He stopped walking, causing Kagome to do the same.

"Are you okay? If you're too hurt to walk anymore I can send Kilala back here for you."

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?" she questioned.

"Be so damn caring about everyone. You're the only person I've met who puts other people before themselves. Why?"

"Because everyone else is more important than me," she replied with sad eyes, and inwardly he began to curse himself for all the times he ever called her a worthless human. Every time he insulted her, he never expected that she'd take it all to heart.

"Don't ever say that again." He had a dark and seriousness tone to his voice. Kagome even thought she heard a low growl as he said it. Her only reply was a curious stare.

He gently placed his calloused hand over her soft cheek, his claws tickling her ear. She took his wrist into her own hand and seemed to sink into his palm. They stared at each other intensely for a while. He inched forward then, bringing his face close to hers. Merely a breath away from her lips, he stopped himself. Kagome watched his golden eyes as they showed the debate going on within him. Suddenly his eyes were downcast and his hand dropped away. Heaving a sigh, he began to walk away.

"Come on," he said softly. "The other's are probably worried about you."

Kagome closed her eyes tightly to rid them of tears before she began after him. Her heart ached and her stomach churned. Inuyasha had almost kissed her. Almost. What happened? What made him stop?

'I'm sorry Kagome,' the hanyou thought to himself. 'I shouldn't be selfish about this. It would only hurt you more when I leave if I gave into my feelings for you now. I don't want you to suffer like that.'

Soon they found themselves back in the village where they were greeted with Sango and Miroku and their good news. Kagome was genuinely happy for her friends, but Inuyasha was inwardly groaning. Everyone was finally happy, and he felt like a bastard because he knew he was about to ruin it all.

****

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** Not as long as the last chapter, but good enough I think. Gosh, that Kikyo scene was hard to write. She's such a confusing character, so I hope I did an all right job of writing her. This is turning out to be pretty angsty, but I threw in some SangoMiroku fluff for good measure. There's more angst to come, but I assure you it'll all be okay in the end. Anywho, please review and let me know that you care! :D


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill; at least you should by now.

Kagome finished her lunch in silence as she happily watched her friends. Shippo and Kilala were wrestling, Sango and Miroku were sitting very close to each other and whispering, and Inuyasha was seated next to her silently eating as well. Noticing that he had finished, she held out her open hand in front of him in order to take his bowl. He complied, and she frowned slightly when she noticed his bowl still had rice in it.

'That's strange,' she thought. 'He never leaves leftovers. Maybe it's because he's still healing. Although he has been acting weird ever since he came back from meeting Kikyo.' She pushed that thought out of her head. There was no reason to be thinking about Kikyo anymore, not since Inuyasha came back to her. Maybe now would be a good time to talk to him, now that everyone seemed happy.

She was about to ask him to take a walk with her when Miroku's voice cut her off.

"You know, Inuyasha," he began, "there's more than enough room for you, Kagome, and Shippo to live here in the village."

"Yes," Sango agreed. "We've pretty much been exterminating demons during our entire journey, so why not stay with us and continue to? We could all rebuild the village together and make a good living exterminating."

Shippo stopped playing with the fire cat in order to hear the hanyou's response. Sango and Miroku's proposal was pretty much his dream come true, all of them living together, Kagome and Inuyasha acting as his parents. It would be perfect! But his hopes were instantly dashed when he saw the scowl that was plastered on Inuyasha's face.

"Kagome's going home in the morning," he stated.

"I don't have to leave right away," Kagome retorted. "Mama won't mind if I spend some time here with my friends, at least until we figure out what we're going to do."

"What's to figure out? We found all the jewel shards, so now it's time for you to go home." He didn't even look at her as he said it, but rather to the opposite side where there was no one to face.

The group all seemed to gasp at the same time. No one expected Inuyasha to dismiss Kagome so easily, especially the girl in question.

"You don't want me here anymore?" she asked, genuine hurt soaking her voice thoroughly.

A "feh" was her reply.

"I guess I should go pack my things then." The girl from the future quickly got up and sped into her hut.

"How could you be so mean to Kagome?!" Shippo shouted into the hanyou's dog-ears. "You can't just send her away!"

"I can and I will," he snapped, picking the kitsune up by his tail and tossing him aside. Crying, Shippo ran after Kagome into their hut.

Inuyasha looked up to meet the gazes of his other companions. Miroku's was a look of confusion, whereas Sango and Kilala both looked as though they were ready to attack him at any moment.

"Have you no feelings for the girl at all?!" Sango practically yelled through clenched teeth. She stood up, and for a moment Inuyasha thought she might be coming after him, but instead she walked past him and towards Kagome's hut, Kilala at her heals.

"I must admit I'm surprised by this too," Miroku began. "I thought for sure that you were in love with Lady Kagome."

Inuyasha blushed slightly and turned away.

"You don't understand anything, Monk," he said. "Kagome needs to go home for her own good."

* * *

"You can't leave because of _him_," Shippo exclaimed.

Kagome wasn't even trying to stifle her tears as she shoved her belongings into her yellow bag. He actually wanted her gone? Just like that? No 'thank you', no 'goodbye', no 'I love you'?

"I can't stay if he doesn't want me here, Shippo," she said, though it wasn't much of an explanation.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Sango asked as she burst past the grass mat in the doorway.

"Just fine," she cried, all the while shoving more things into her bag, taking her frustration out on innocent bottles of shampoo and cans of soda.

"Kagome," the older girl prodded as she knelt beside her friend. Sango gently placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders, willing her to open up.

Kagome stopped her furious packing, but stayed in her place, hands still on the bag.

"He saw Kikyo this morning, but he came back. I thought that meant he chose me."

Sango tensed upon hearing the name Kikyo. Being busy with laying Kohaku to rest and making plans with Miroku, it had completely slipped her mind that Kikyo was still afoot.

Kagome continued to cry and pour her heart out.

"All those times he was jealous of Kouga, when he'd get mad at me for leaving, when he protected me in battle… I thought that meant…. I thought…" She couldn't finish her sentence, and instead collapsed into her friends open arms.

"It's alright Kagome," Sango said. "We all thought the same thing. Something must be going on. Hopefully Miroku will be able to get to the bottom of this."

* * *

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?" the monk questioned.

"Kikyo's coming for me tomorrow night and I don't want Kagome here when she shows up," he explained with a huff.

"You're going with Kikyo?"

"Of course I am. It's the only way for her to have peace. I owe it to her."

"What amazes me, Inuyasha, is that you feel you owe your life to a woman who tried to kill you, and yet you feel you owe Kagome nothing. It's obvious to me, and all our companions for that matter, that you owe Kagome a great deal more than you do Kikyo."

"What the hell are you talking about? Kikyo chose to die rather than live without me. How can I possibly be more indebted to Kagome than I am to her?"

"Was it not Kagome who freed you from the God Tree? Kagome who countless times put her life in danger for your sake, even though she didn't have to? Kagome who continuously leaves behind her family and friends to come here to be with you, to help you complete the Shikon Jewel?"

"She does that because she was the one who broke the damn thing."

"Even so, here she is, perfectly willing to hand the jewel and all it's power over to you, even though you've led us all to believe you intend to use it to become a full demon."

"I've told you I'm not going to become full demon."

"Yes, but Kagome still doesn't know that. And most importantly, if not for Kagome's sacred arrow, we would not have been able to defeat Naraku."

"I could have taken Naraku down by myself just fine. She just kept getting in the way."

"Be realistic, Inuyasha. If Naraku hadn't been so weakened by her arrow, you wouldn't have been able to deal the final blow."

"Why do you care so much about this anyway? It's none of your business!" The hanyou was growing more incensed by the second. Who did that nosy monk think he was?

"Kagome is my friend, so I'm making it my business," Miroku replied coolly.

"My decision if final," said Inuyasha, his tone leaving no room to argue. "And I don't want Kagome here when it happens."

"At the very least you owe her an explanation. She's loves you very much. Do you want her to wonder the rest of her life what she did to make you send her away so abruptly? Do you want her to spend her whole life wondering what was so wrong with her that you couldn't love her?"

"This has nothing to do with love. It's my about doing my duty."

"Then don't you think she deserves to know that?" Miroku looked past Inuyasha then to see Sango coming out of Kagome's hut. An angry look set on her face, she took a seat next to her monk and proceeded to glare daggers at her half-demon friend.

"Mind explaining what this is all about, hanyou?" she ordered. When he gave no answer, Miroku spoke up for him.

"Kikyo is coming to collect Inuyasha tomorrow night. He's says he doesn't want Kagome here to see it."

"You mean you're going to hell with that… that…"

"Watch it," Inuyasha warned with a growl.

"But why?!"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again; I owe her!!"

"And what about Kagome?" Sango exclaimed. "You don't owe her just because she didn't die? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"What is it with you and the monk? What I do is none of your business. Kagome will be fine. She'll go home to her family and friends and have a normal life."

"No I won't." Startled, Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome standing almost directly behind him with Shippo and Kilala. He had been so busy arguing that he hadn't noticed her arrival. "I can never have a normal life after everything we've been through," she continued.

"How much did you hear?" he questioned. He never meant for her to know about Kikyo.

"I heard enough," she said taking a seat beside him in front of the dying fire. "You were never going to tell me, were you?" He shook his head.

She closed her eyes softly, seeming to ponder over something. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, she opened them again and spoke up.

"Don't do it."

"I have to."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No you don't!" she shouted, catching everyone off guard as she stood up. "Dammit Inuyasha! Don't you see that if you do this he's won?!"

"What are you talking about, you crazy wench?!"

"If you go with Kikyo you'll be dead, just like Naraku always wanted! We may have killed him, but if you just lay down and die then he's won anyway!"

Not daring to talk during their confrontation, Miroku silently agreed with the young miko. All Naraku had wanted was their suffering and Inuyasha's death. If he went to hell with Kikyo, then Naraku would have what he wanted.

"Naraku's dead! This isn't about him!"

"Yes it is! You're going to die with Kikyo, just like Naraku tried to do to you fifty years ago! Kikyo made a mistake when she fell for his trick! You can't just let yourself die because of a mistake made such a long time ago!"

"Shut up!" he shouted, anger very clearly written on his red face.

"No! If she loved you then she'd want you to live like I do!" she shouted in return, tears in her eyes as she pointed to herself for emphasis. "I'm the one who loves you Inuyasha! Me!"

A harsh silence very suddenly befell the group, as they all seemed to choke on their own breath. No one was surprised at what she said, just the way she said it. The sounds of her sobs shattered the silence like glass.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began as her reached up to take her hand. She jerked it away.

"No," she murmured. "Just don't." Immediately she was off in the direction of her hut again.

"Kagome wait!" he called as he got up to follow her.

"Sit!" And then he was facedown in the dirt, her message very clear: 'Don't follow me.'

* * *

When Shippo entered the hut, he found Kagome still crying and continuing to pack her belongings away. He knew what that meant. She was going to leave, and she was going to leave soon.

"Please don't go yet," he pleaded with a whimper.

"Oh Shippo," she replied. "It just hurts too much to stay with him any longer. I just want to go home and be with my family."

"But I'm your family. I want you to stay with me." Kagome scooped up the boy into her arms and held him close. Shippo held her as tight as his little arms would let him.

"If the well stays open, I promise I'll come back to visit you. But now I have to go."

"At least stay until the morning. I'm not ready to say goodbye yet."

"Alright," Kagome nodded. "I'll stay for you, Shippo." She didn't think it was possible, but the kitsune managed to squeeze her even tighter.

"You're staying?" questioned Sango as she entered the hut.

"Just for tonight," she replied. "Listen, Sango, I wanted to ask you if you'd watch after Shippo for me. Once the Shikon Jewel is gone, I don't know if the well will stay open, and in case it doesn't I just need to know that he'll be taken care of."

"You didn't have to ask, Kagome. Of course I'll take care of him. He's like family now." Pulling away from Kagome, Shippo smiled up at the demon exterminator.

"Really?" he asked innocently.

"Really," she smiled.

Kagome put Shippo down in order to take something out of her bag. It was the complete Shikon Jewel, and she handed it to Sango.

"Take this," she said. "I want you to have it. Once I'm back home you can wish for your family back. After all, Inuyasha won't need it where he's going." She said the last sentence with a bitterness anyone could taste.

"Thank you, Kagome, but I don't want to wish for my family back."

"You don't? But why?"

"I think Kikyo's showed us all that the dead need to remain dead. Besides, I don't want Kohaku to live with the memories he has. It would be too painful for him," Sango explained.

"Keep it for me anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," she agreed. "It has always been this village's job to protect the jewel, so I will do the same." Kagome smiled her 'thank you', grateful to know that everything would be taken care of once she was back home.

* * *

That night, Inuyasha took up his usual post in a tree branch. He couldn't sleep though, didn't want to really. He didn't know for sure if he was doing the right thing. Was he simply taking the easy way out? It seemed easier to just go with Kikyo than it did to send her away to die alone, to mourn her all over again. It seemed easier than telling her he didn't want to be with her because he'd found someone else. But is the easy path the right one?

He was planning to take Kagome back to the well in the morning. There was no way he'd let her take that journey alone. He wanted to say goodbye properly, without all their friends watching and judging. He was going to tell her how sorry he was. After all, he never meant for her to be hurt by this. Inuyasha had thought he had done of good job of pushing her away, keeping her from getting too close, too involved. Obviously he failed in more ways than one. Not only had she developed feelings for him, but she had made her way into his heart as well. But did he love her enough to turn Kikyo away? Is the difficult path the right one?

Inuyasha became alert to a familiar scent. Looking down below his tree, he could clearly see Kagome with her yellow pack over her shoulders as she strode away from her hut. She was obviously trying to sneak away in the night so she wouldn't have to face him in the morning. The others wouldn't be happy about this, especially Shippo, but if she wanted to go ahead and leave, then he wouldn't stop her. Maybe it was for the best anyway.

He kept a close eye on her until she disappeared into the tree line. Once she was out of sight he made sure to listen as closely as possible, but soon became agitated at not being able to see her. He fought the urge to follow her though. He had made his choice. He had to let Kagome go.

Just as he had forced himself to relax, he heard a soft gasp, and then a thud. Swiftly, he was on the ground and running in her direction. Within seconds she was in his sight again, laying unmoving on the ground. As he stopped and knelt beside her he could see that her breathing was labored and she had broken out into a sweat.

"Kagome," he called to her, but there was no reply, just a pained look on her face. He began to examine her body with his eyes and soon found the cause of her problems. A bite mark on her lower leg showed that she'd most likely been bitten by a snake.

"You dumb girl," he said. "You've gone and got yourself poisoned." But his calloused words were betrayed by the obvious concern and panic in his voice. He lifted her up then, and was back in the village in no time at all.

"Sango!" he shouted as he burst through the hut's doorway. His calls woke everyone.

"What happened Inuyasha?" the demon exterminator asked as she put her hand on her friend's forehead.

"She's been poisoned." He watched impatiently as Miroku and Shippo cleared off a futon so he could lay her down.

"What was she doing outside this time of night?" Miroku questioned.

"Was she leaving without saying goodbye?" cried Shippo.

Inuyasha didn't reply to the questions, but instead commanded that they do something fast. Miroku was already digging through her bag looking for medicine, Sango was soaking some cloth in cool water for her fever, and Shippo was begging for her to wake up.

"She can't hear you!" Inuyasha roared. "Just give her some room!" Whimpering, Shippo backed away as he was told, but not so far that he couldn't see Kagome.

Once Miroku found what he was looking for, he began to stuff it into Kagome's mouth, hoping she would swallow the herb mixture. Luckily, her reflexes took over and she was able to get the medicine down.

"How long before it works?" demanded the hanyou.

"I don't know," he replied grimly. "Inuyasha, what happened out there?"

"I'm not sure. I saw her trying to sneak out and leave by herself. I was going to let her go, but I heard her fall to the ground. When I found her she was like this, and there's a bite mark on her leg."

"So she _was_ leaving without saying goodbye," Sango concluded. Kagome moaned a little as Sango put the wet cloth to her forehead. "If her fever breaks soon," she continued, "then she'll probably make it through this."

Inuyasha was on his knees next to Kagome, berating himself mentally for not stopping her.

'If I had only stopped you from leaving… If I hadn't decided to send you away you wouldn't be in this condition,' he thought. 'I'm sorry Kagome.'

* * *

Hours later the last of the group had finally fallen asleep, save for Inuyasha who hadn't planned on sleeping anyway. He was still at his post by her bedside, much like she had been for him only a day before. It was funny how fast situations can change. Here he was, perfectly healed while Kagome was the one fighting for her life.

"I should have just died in that battle," he thought out loud. "I would have saved you all this pain." Kagome moaned, as if in response, as she squeezed her eyes even tighter shut in pain. Inuyasha looked around, making sure the noise hadn't woken anyone else up. When he was positive that no one could hear him, he began to whisper to Kagome, so only she could hear, that is, if she was able.

"I never wanted you to fall in love with me," he began. "I never thought I was worth your affections, but I realize now that I should have just considered myself lucky. I'm so angry that you have to be lying here, fighting for your life, for me to finally realize what I had. I'm sorry that I was so blind, and I'm even more sorry that I hurt you. Believe me that was the last thing I ever wanted. But I just need you to know that you got through my walls, and you'll probably never know what you mean to me."

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes in defeat. It was too late to fix things now.

In the opposite corner of the room, not daring to move a muscle for fear of being found out, a young kitsune lay awake.

'So he does love her after all,' he thought. Smiling to himself, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As sunlight assaulted his eyes, Shippo awoke to see Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku all staring out the door of the hut. The boy rubbed his eyes and sleepily climbed up onto Miroku's shoulder to see what they were all looking at.

"She's early," Sango stated coldly. Shippo eye's soon found the object of everyone's attention. Three of Kikyo's soul stealers were gliding through the village directly in their view, no doubt sent by the undead woman to summon Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed, but didn't look back at the still unconscious Kagome as he stepped out of the doorway.

"Inuyasha," Miroku and Shippo called out in shock.

"Take care of her," was all he said.

"Dammit Inuyasha!" shouted Sango. "Don't you dare leave her like this!"

"I said take care of Kagome," he stated firmly, glancing over his shoulder to look Sango in the eye in order to get his point across.

"Don't you leave her Inuyasha!" she continued to argue. "Inuyasha!!"

The half demon didn't look back, and they all watched, stunned into stillness, as he walked out of the village, soul stealers leading his way.

* * *

_I guess that ending can be called a cliffhanger. I not positive seeing as I've never written one before. Hope no one's mad at me. :D Anyway…._

**Reviewer Responses:**

Whisper on the Wind – You scared Kikyo away! Notice how she wasn't technically in this chapter? See what you've done! ;)

lonegungirl88 - Hands you tissues It'll all be okay. You'll see!

JediK1 – Excellent alias young master. ;)

IY-luver789 – Glad you like it so far. I hope I didn't scare you away with this chapter.

DarkRoses217 – Of course your review matters! And you reviewed again which means a lot to me too! I'm glad I'm keeping you guessing. I know it's a pretty basic plot but I definitely didn't want it to be a predictable story. There's nothing more boring than that. I hope you're still wondering about where this goes. Thanks for sticking around!

BakaBokken – I'm so honored you took time to read my first Inu fic! I'm a little embarrassed too, it's such a humble little fic. And I have heard about that San/Mir episode (because I'm a spoiler WHORE) but I didn't want to royally screw up and try to write about something I haven't actually seen. And I haven't heard about CN stopping Inuyasha. I knew they only have a limited number of news dubbed episodes, but I always thought they'd show more when they became available. They're even showing the first movie in spring of '05. Ok, this is getting a little long. Sorry! And thanks so much for reviewing! It made my day!

_Anyway guys, it looks like this should all be resolved in the next chapter. It kinda sucks, because I was hoping to make it 5 chapters long, but that's what I get for writing such long chapters (long for me at least). Maybe someday I'll be able to write a nice long epic story. Till then, I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Thanks!_


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** Don't we all know this by now?

And; "talking" (duh), 'thinking' and _flashback_

* * *

There were very few times in her life when she had felt true rage. For the most part, her extensive training had taught her how to keep her emotions in check, but now, as she watched the silver and red figure disappear from her sight, Sango thought for sure she was seeing flames as well. Her hands balled into fists at her sides as they began to shake and her vision was beginning to blur. This was more than rage. This was a righteous fury for her best friend. How dare he leave her like this! 

"How _dare_ he," she was able to mutter through clenched teeth.

"My darling Sango," soothed Miroku has he put an arm around her shoulder, "I understand the anger you feel right now. But you mustn't let it consume you. Kagome is going to need you when she wakes up, and you can't very well be there for her in her time of need if you're enraged at Inuyasha."

The flames dispersed from her vision and the heat of anger started to leave her body. Yes, rage would be of no help to Kagome when she awoke.

"I just don't understand, Miroku," she nearly whispered as she continued to reign in her anger. "He didn't even wait to see if she would wake up. Does she mean so little to him, after all they've been through together?"

"Inuyasha's done well to keep his thoughts and feelings hidden from us all," the monk replied. "The only one who knows for sure how he feels is Inuyasha himself."

Sango let out a sigh, and with her head downcast, she slowly walked through the doorway and back into the hut to join Kagome. She knelt beside her unconscious friend and began to mentally prepare herself for what she had to tell the younger woman when she awoke.

* * *

Inuyasha deliberately took his time as he walked to Kikyo. After all, he hadn't expected her to come so soon, and he still wanted time to think. Almost the instant he had agreed to go with her the previous day, doubt had begun to creep into his mind. Even as he defended his decision to his friends, breaking Kagome's heart in doing so, in the back of his mind he wondered if what he was doing was right. 

Kikyo needed to let her spirit rest; she needed to pass on. Even Kikyo herself seemed to know that she didn't belong in this world anymore, yet she refused to go without Inuyasha. If he denied her request, he sincerely doubted that she would go on to hell without him. How else was he supposed to give her the peace she so needed and deserved?

In the beginning, when he first began collecting Sacred Jewel shards with Kagome, all he could think about was Kikyo. Even before she was resurrected, he seemed to think about her daily. When he'd look at Kagome, he was only reminded more of the undead miko. Quickly, though, he could easily separate the two. Their personalities were so different, and soon enough their faces looked different in his eyes. Soon enough Inuyasha would realize that days had gone by without him thinking of Kikyo at all, and it seemed those were the times when she would call to him. And he always went to her, to Kikyo. How could he stay away? The second he saw her all thoughts of everyone else went away. There was only the two of them… at first. Eventually, even though he was with Kikyo, images of Kagome would creep into his mind. The first time Kikyo tried to take him to hell, it was Kagome's voice that saved him. The time Kikyo stole Kagome's Jewel shards, and everyone was separated from each other and trapped in their own nightmare, Kagome's image broke through to him. And it wasn't shocking to Inuyasha when he realized that when he had last met Kikyo, it was Kagome who was on his mind. She had begun to permeate all his thoughts and dreams. And now, as he was going to Kikyo for the final time, it was Kagome who was on his mind once again.

"What do I do?" he questioned no one. Suddenly, Inuyasha desperately missed his mother. She would have been able to guide him in the right direction. She had always been so wise in matters of the heart.

Soon Inuyasha found himself in the same clearing he had been in the day before. Standing in the middle was Kikyo, waiting patiently for him. Her countenance was cool and calm, and it seemed as though her entire body was glowing with a strange and ethereal light. It hit him then that she had always been prepared to go. She had only been waiting for him.

"I thought I had more time," was the only thing he could think to say.

"I saw no reason to wait any longer." Kikyo was so calm. Wasn't she even the slightest bit anxious over what was about to happen?

Inuyasha felt a small surge of adrenaline as he realized that he was out of time. There were no more chances to think, no more chances to wonder. He had to come to a decision _now_.

Did he choose life or death?

Love or obsession?

The future or the past?

Kagome or Kikyo?

* * *

Miroku tired to meditate as he sat on the small porch of the hut, but it was proving useless. It was impossible to clear his mind when there was so much going on within it. No longer having Naraku or his wind tunnel to worry about, he was free to think fully on his friends' problems, which at this time happened to be the broken heart of Lady Kagome. He wasn't lying when he told Sango that he understood her anger. Miroku had been shocked and appalled that Inuyasha had left her the way he did. Kagome was the most kind-hearted person he had ever met, and yet it seemed that her good heart was continually trampled upon. If anyone deserved to be happy and loved, aside from his Sango of course, it was Kagome. She had become like a sister to him, and it honestly hurt him to see her in any kind of pain, emotional of otherwise. 

Even though he didn't love her romantically, Miroku knew that he would never abandon Kagome as the hanyou did. Even if Inuyasha had no romantic intentions towards the girl, he should at least have had the decency and honor to tell her outright how he felt and what he intended to do. Instead he left her even as she fought for her life. Now Kagome was to wake up wondering where her hanyou had gone, only to be given the blow of hearing that he had left her without so much as a proper good bye. Maybe it was a good thing they would never see Inuyasha again, for Miroku surely would be overcome with the desire to harm his friend should they ever cross paths again, and he knew Sango felt the same way. If he had still had his wind tunnel, Miroku was sure he would have been compelled to suck the half demon into oblivion as he was leaving the village to go join Kikyo.

He felt something tug on his robes and opened his eyes to find that Shippo was the culprit.

"She's getting better," the young kitsune informed him.

"As I knew she would," Miroku replied. "Lady Kagome is very strong."

"I almost wish she wouldn't wake up," the boy said with a pout.

"Why would you say that, Shippo?"

"Because when she wakes up, Sango's going to tell her that Inuyasha left, and she's going to be so sad."

That sat silently for a moment before Shippo spoke up again.

"Why was Kagome trying to leave without saying goodbye to us? Didn't she know how upset that would make all of us?"

"I think Kagome realized that we wouldn't have let her leave like that. There was no way she could have made it back to the well before we woke up, and we easily could have caught up with her by riding on Kilala. I think that mostly it was her attempt to distance herself from Inuyasha and the pain he was causing her."

"I hate Inuyasha," the boy suddenly spat.

"Don't say such things, Shippo," the monk scolded. Even though they were all disappointed in Inuyasha, he was still their friend and deserved respect.

"But he should have stayed with Kagome! He loves her!"

Miroku nodded once.

'He may love her,' he thought, 'but it obviously just wasn't enough.'

* * *

"Kikyo, do you love me?" She only stared at him incredulously. 

"I need to know," Inuyasha urged. "If you loved me, you'd want me to live, right?" It was a statement that Kagome had made the night before.

_"If she loved you, Inuyasha, she'd want you to live like I do!"_

"There is no emotion left in me," she replied. "I only have a need for you."

'She's not capable of love anymore,' he painfully realized. But the Kikyo she used to be, the one who really did love him, wouldn't want him to die at all.

When they made it to hell, Kikyo would have her long awaited peace, she would become the gentle woman she used to be. But the Kikyo she used to be would be filled with guilt for bringing Inuyasha to hell, and then she wouldn't have peace at all, even with him by her side. The Kikyo she used to be would know that this is wrong. The Kikyo she used to be would want him to be happy.

The ground began to rumble in preparation for their journey, and Inuyasha was shook from his thoughts.

"This isn't the way, Kikyo," he began. "If you take me with you you'll never be happy. I know who you were. The woman I loved never would want others to suffer just for her own piece of mind. When you regain your senses, you'll never be able to forgive yourself for this."

"You dare to say I have no sense about me now?" she fumed. "You dare to tell me what will make me happy?"

"Only because you're not yourself, and you're not going to be yourself until you leave this world for good."

He found Kikyo in his arms then, and he was once again compelled to hold her there, although he didn't understand why. The ground shook once more and soon they were slowly moving down. Inuyasha was calm suddenly, as though this was the right thing all along. As he held Kikyo all the more close, suddenly that voice penetrated his thoughts. It was Kagome, calling to him, willing him to listen.

"I can't do this," he realized, seeming to come to his senses suddenly. "It's not right."

He tried then, to pull himself free from Kikyo's arms, but her strength seemed enormous.

"Please," he pleaded. "You need to go alone. I… Kagome… She needs me."

* * *

'How am I supposed to tell you, Kagome?' Sango thought. 'How can I speak the words that will break your heart?' 

Kagome's sleep, although calm for several hours now, seemed to be becoming more and more disturbed. Her eyes were clenched shut, her breathing labored, and now she was beginning to mumble.

"No… Inuyasha… Inuyasha…"

Shippo patted Kagome's shoulder with his small hands in an effort to comfort her, while Sango sighed and exited the hut. It was getting hard to watch her friend in such turmoil. She sat down next to Miroku, whom she soon noticed had a hard look upon his face.

"What is it, Miroku?" she asked, uncertainty certainly evident in her voice.

"I sense something not of this world," he replied. "I dare say that Kikyo has opened the gate to hell."

"You mean she's taking him right now?"

"That's what I'm feeling."

Sango felt her heart clench. Inuyasha, their friend and long time companion, was dying at that very moment.

"I feel like we should be doing something," she said, her agitation at the situation coming off her in waves. Sango was a woman of action, and to sit by while a friend's life was lost was damn near unbearable.

"I know how you feel, but it was Inuyasha's wish."

"Tell me when it's over," was her quiet request, and they sat there to wait. They sat for almost two full minutes before Miroku spoke.

"It's done."

Sighing, Sango wiped a tear from her eye and stood to go back in the hut. Miroku followed her in, and they found that Kagome's slumber was peaceful again. Sango silently wondered if Kagome had sensed what was happening just as Miroku had. They both had spiritual powers after all.

Suddenly and violently, Kagome shot upright to a sitting position, clutching her chest and taking in a very long, very deep breath. Shippo was so startled by the noise that he jumped to cling to Miroku's leg. Said monk and also Sango were startled as well and stood unmoving, waiting for Kagome to exhale. It was twenty long seconds before she did.

"Kagome! What happened? What's wrong?" Sango asked in a panic as she threw herself down to her friend's bedside.

Kagome, who was still clutching her chest, was breathing heavily.

"I'm not sure," she managed to say in between breathes. "I think… It feels like… I'm whole again. I don't know how…" She trailed off as realization hit her. "My soul. The rest of my soul came back to me."

No one had to say out loud what that meant. They all knew. Kikyo was dead.

Kagome looked at each one of her friends, taking in her surroundings. But something was painfully missing.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

They all collectively held their breaths again. It was Miroku who worked up the nerve to answer.

"He's gone, Lady Kagome. She came for him early… I'm so sorry."

"What?" is what she tried to say, but it failed to come forth. Tears did instead, silent and filled with agony. Her Inuyasha was really gone? She wouldn't have believed it if not for the reuniting of her soul. She knew for a fact that Kikyo was gone, and therefore she knew Inuyasha was gone as well.

She collapsed onto her futon again, practically choking as the tears fell. Sango could do nothing more than place a comforting arm across her back, so she didn't argue when Miroku motioned for them all to leave her alone to her grief, if only for a little while.

* * *

She didn't know how long she'd been crying. Five minutes? Twenty minutes? Three hours? Time just didn't seem to exist anymore. She could hear her friends talking outside of the hut, but she couldn't comprehend their words. Nothing made sense to Kagome anymore, and she doubted that anything would ever make sense to her again. 

She wiped her eyes and nose on the sleeve of the kimono Sango had lent her the day before and reached over to her yellow bag. Dragging it over to her bedside, she began to pull her school uniform out. It was still tattered from battle, but at least it was clean now, and Kagome needed to be in her own clothes again. She needed to go back to her own time and have this horrible place behind her. She doubted that she'd ever be able to return to this time again, knowing it was the place where Inuyasha had died. Right now she just wanted to feel like herself again, so she changed her clothes.

Her bag was still packed from the night before, save for the clothes she had just taken out of it, so she would be able to head back home almost right away. But she needed to do something first. Straightening her shirt out, she pushed past the grass mat in the doorway and joined her friends on the porch of the hut, a new determination set upon her face.

"Miroku," she questioned, "can you sense where they were? I want to see it."

"See what, Kagome?" Shippo asked in return.

"I want to see where Inuyasha died. I need to see it before I go home."

Miroku scratched the back of his head, internally debating whether or not it was a good idea to take her there. Sango gave him a look that contained his answer.

"Follow me," he announced as he stood. "The aura left by the gateway is still quite strong."

Everyone began to follow Miroku, not just Kagome. They all wanted to go and pay their respects, but mostly they wanted to make sure that Kagome didn't have another break down. She had been through enough emotional stress already. It wasn't even five minutes of walking before they stopped, but it felt like an eternity.

"It's just through those trees," Miroku explained as he pointed out the way. "Do you want us to come with you?"

Shaking her head "no", Kagome bravely lifted her chin up and walked past her friends and into the trees. She didn't know exactly what she had expected to see, but it surely wasn't the sight that she found before her in the clearing.

The ground was scorched in a large yet perfect circle, no doubt where the gate to hell had been opened. And there, precisely on the outside of the circle was Inuyasha, down on his knees with his head hanging low.

Kagome's heart jumped into her throat and she suddenly couldn't breath, so she ran instead. She kept running even as her voice took on a mind of it's own. It was louder and more passionate than a voice had any right to be.

_"Inuyasha!"_

His head turned to see Kagome running at him full force, and he stood up just in time to catch her as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms and her legs around him as tight as she could. She almost knocked him down.

He listened to her cry as he closed his eyes and took in her scent. Having her there in his arms, he was suddenly sure he had made the right choice.

There were so many words that were trying desperately to escape Kagome's lips, but the feat turned out to be impossible. She was shaking, and sobbing, and suddenly she couldn't control any part of herself anymore. She found herself taking his face into her hands and frantically kissing every part of it before landing on his lips.

Inuyasha was frozen in shock at first, but soon he gave in to what she was trying to tell him. He couldn't find any reason to deny their feelings anymore. It wouldn't make sense to even try.

He returned her passion, trying desperately to let her know how sorry he was for putting her through what he did. He would spend every moment of the rest of his life making it up to her if he had to.

Kagome pulled out of the kiss for air and put her forehead down on his shoulder. He held her there as their friends burst through the tree line to see what Kagome had been screaming about.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo and Miroku shouted in unison as Sango's mouth opened in shock. They began to run to their friend's side as well, although with not nearly the speed and ferocity as Kagome had.

"You're alive!" Shippo exclaimed as he jumped onto the hanyou's head. Inuyasha tried to let Kagome down, but it seemed as though she had no intention of letting go any time soon.

"I sensed the gate to hell open," Miroku exclaimed. "Lady Kagome's soul returned to her. We thought for sure you were gone."

"I sent Kikyo by herself. She needed to go alone, and I needed to stay behind," he explained. Kagome squeezed him tight before letting herself down from his arms. He lifted her face by her chin in order to look her in the eye.

"I never meant to scare you like that," he said firmly. The girl nodded quickly, still not able to find her voice.

Miroku looked over the scorched earth before closing his eyes and saying a silent prayer over Kikyo. He then turned to the others and nodded, letting them know what he had done.

"Let's get back then," he stated, taking Sango by the hand and leading her back the way they came. Shippo and Kilala followed closely behind, but Inuyasha and Kagome stood in place for a while, letting the others get a good lead before following.

"Why didn't you go with her?" Kagome finally asked as they reached the tree line.

"You need me," he stated matter-of-factly. "Who else is going to save you when you get bitten by snakes?"

"Is that what happened to me?" She laughed lightly as she took Inuyasha's hand in her own. Inuyasha didn't pull his hand away.

**

* * *

A/N: Well there you go! Hope I didn't disappoint anyone. And I'm sorry it took so long to get out. I'm suddenly a busy person, but I do hope to have the epilogue out within the week, so here's hoping I get that done on time. **

**Reviewer Responses:** Because I love getting them, I'm giving them.

JediK1: Sorry it took so long to get this up for you. I know how much it can suck to be stuck with cliffhangers!

dragonSpired48: blushes furiously Wow! What a compliment! You sure know how to sweet-talk a fanfic author. :D

IY-luver789: I know it took a long time to get this chapter out, so I hope this one was worth the wait too. I don't want to disappoint you by making you wait forever for a crappy chapter. What could be worse than that?

BakaBokken: Really? You're enjoying this? I'm honored! I always try hard to make sure my writing is good quality. I'm glad to know that someone appreciates it. Thanks so much!

And remember friends, there is an epilogue coming up soon, although it'll probably be just a short one. Either way, don't write me off yet!


	5. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own them. I just like playing with them.

* * *

It had been two days since Inuyasha almost went to hell. Presently the hanyou was lounging in a tree overlooking the two huts his friends were sleeping in: Miroku, Sango and Kilala in one, Kagome and Shippo in the other. Kagome had asked him if he wanted to sleep indoors for a change, but he declined. He knew that Kagome just wanted to be close to him, even if they were just sleeping, but he had almost always been alone at night, and it was too comfortable a habit to change just yet.

There was no Naraku to worry about, no big decisions to be made, and therefore for the first time in a long time, he was relaxed. So relaxed that his eyelids were suddenly very heavy…

"Inuyasha." It was a voice he shouldn't have been hearing, but it was so warm and kind that he wasn't startled by it. So he opened his eyes, not nervous at all of the presence now sharing his tree branch.

"Kikyo. What are you doing here?" He wasn't apprehensive or rude, but very confused.

"You're dreaming," she explained. "It was the easiest way to talk with you." Everything about her countenance was softer now, her voice, even her facial expressions.

He didn't know what to say.

"I just wanted to let you know that you were right. Had I dragged you to hell with me I never would have been at peace," she continued.

"So you're happy now?"

"Happier than I was. I'm myself again." He smiled at that. It was a weight off his shoulders to know that he had made the right choice by sending her alone.

"What of the Shikon Jewel?" she asked.

"We don't know what to do with it yet. We're not sure that it won't close up Kagome's well once someone makes a wish on it." Kikyo nodded once in understanding.

"And what of the girl, Inuyasha? You've chosen her, and yet you're afraid to get close to her."

"Have you been watching me or something?" he questioned. She smiled, and he returned it before sighing.

"Everyone I was ever close to left me. I couldn't stand it if I lost her too."

"You're mother and I didn't leave you out of choice, Inuyasha," she explained, knowing full well who he was talking about. "Those were circumstances you had no control over. That girl has stuck by you through everything, even when it put her life in danger. She'd never leave you, and you'd never let anyone take her, would you?"

"That doesn't mean it couldn't happen," he argued.

"Then you'd regret never having been close to her while you had her."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You've done a lot for me. I just want you to be happy now."

'She really is her old self,' he thought to himself.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, both content with the way things were between them now. Fate may have been cruel to them over fifty years ago, but at least things were going to be okay now.

Kikyo close her eyes, seeming to be thinking something over. She opened them with a smile just before she spoke.

"When you do make a wish on the Sacred Jewel, don't worry about Kagome's well. I'll take care of it."

"You can do that?" His jaw had practically dropped.

"Consider it a gift to the girl, to try and make up for everything I put her through."

"I… Thank you." He was speechless again.

"And keep an eye on her too. Now that her soul is whole again, she's going to have even greater spiritual power than before, and she won't know how to handle it right away."

"I'm happy you're you again, Kikyo."

"I am too. Is it alright if I visit you again sometime?"

He nodded, and she smiled as she faded away.

Inuyasha woke up then, his senses suddenly aware of the night around him. He heaved a sigh of relief, not because Kikyo was gone, but because she was at peace finally. It was something he had wondered about often.

Kikyo was happy, Kagome was happy, and yes, even he was pretty happy. Everything was right in the world. Well, almost.

He silently jumped out of his tree and onto the ground, padding softly into Kagome's hut. She was sleeping peacefully and Shippo was curled up in her arms. He crouched down over her and gently tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Inuyasha?" she mumbled as her eyes fluttered open.

Shit. He hadn't meant to wake her up.

"Yeah, it's me," he whispered so as not to wake the sleeping kitsune. "Just go back to sleep."

Kagome watched as he strode over to the corner of the room and situated himself against the wall, positioning Tetsusaiga in his lap and tucking his arms into his sleeves. He closed his eyes to sleep, and Kagome couldn't help but smile largely as she closed her eyes too. Maybe he was finally ready to be close to her after all.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: **I told you the epilogue would be short! I'm not very proud of this, but I just wanted to establish that Kikyo was at peace, and she was letting Inuyasha know that it was all right to move on. And yeah, Kikyo might have been a little OOC, but she was a kind person before she died (something I think they established on the show) and now she's back to her old self in this. So that's my explanation.

Also, I would really really really appreciate feedback on this whole story. I have in mind to write more Inuyasha stories (got a few plots floating around in my head. Yes, real plots), but if I just royally suck at this I'd like to know. So please, be kind, review. Thanks!

And now, my one reviewer response:

**IY-luver789** – Yes! Just the reaction I was hoping for. I was trying very hard to keep the readers guessing, even though I had always planned for them to be together in the end. I like happy endings. Nothing pisses me off more than a movie or story with a crappy ending. If people can't work things out for the better, then what the hell's the point?! Anywho, I can't thank you enough for all you're reviews. It made it all worth it to know that someone was enjoying this. Thanks a billion!


End file.
